<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Safety and Warmth by thebestfairymom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321280">In Safety and Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom'>thebestfairymom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Teen Pregnancy, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Queerplatonic Relationships, funky little life partners, i love them, kira loves them very much, tasse and kira just loving each other, tasse is soft for kira and kira alone, they are very much found family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:12:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has her first nightmare after moving in with Tasse, thankfully they're there to love her through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Safety and Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catch me turning out fics at a rapid pace- Tasse belongs to Jess! (@slytherin1318 on tumblr)</p><p>A quick warning, this does mention things like physical abuse and trauma with references to Kira's pretty heavy past. So please be advised before reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was bright, painfully so, which caused Kira to blink and shield her already poor vision from the light. She wasn’t too sure how she ended up here, where even was here? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep next to Tasse. Tasse- Where were they? Why couldn’t she picture their face? It made her head hurt when she tried. </p><p>Was someone calling her name? It wasn’t very clear until the sharp smack to the side of her face which made her stumble back. </p><p>“Kira, you stupid girl. Are you ignoring me again?”<br/>
That voice- She hadn’t heard it in a while, but she’d never forget it based on the sharp chill that went down her spine. </p><p>“No- No, I’m- I just- I didn’t hear you..” She could hardly get the words out, while her gaze found the man who crouched down beside her. God- She really did look so much like that man. Same dark hair, and gray eyes. Only her fathers eyes held so much anger and hatred behind them. </p><p>Wait- She’d- Hadn’t she been with Tasse before this moment? Where were they? How was she with her father? And why was he looking at her that way? </p><p>“You didn’t? Are you sure? Or maybe, you elected to ignore me?” Her fathers hand grasped her jaw and jerked her forward, a sneer clear on his face. “Miserable brat, never listening or doing the things you’re told. No wonder your little partner brought you home.” </p><p>What?<br/>
What was he talking about? Tasse would never- They knew how much she’d been through with her father, they would never- </p><p>“Tasse- Tasse wouldn’t- You’re lying!” Kira’s outburst earned her another sharp smack, and her face stung, tears burning her eyes. She was quickly pulled back up to her feet and shoved back into waiting arms. “Let go! Stop it!” </p><p>“Tsk tsk, you know what happens to children who don’t listen and do what they’re told. You know where they go.” Her father cooed, a grin spreading across his face. “You’re of no value to any of us, little girl.” </p><p>There was a soft almost purring in her ear, a hand coming around to grasp at her throat which made it hard for her to breathe. “Awe, sweet girl. You’re of value to me, you’ll look much prettier when I put a baby in you. That’s all you’ll ever be good for-” </p><p>Her body jerked forward, everything was dark now. A sharp contrast to the blinding lights from before. Her shoulders were tense and she couldn’t breathe, the panic setting in. Had it all been a dream? Her hand felt around the bed, she was still alone. God it was so dark and all she could hear was her heartbeat, but her face felt wet. </p><p>Was she crying?<br/>
What was happening?</p><p>Her mind was in jumbles, she couldn’t even hear herself speak but the only thing she could say was Tasse’s name over and over again.<br/>
She hadn’t realized she’d been screaming. </p><p>Tasse who’d been on the phone with August, had been suddenly startled with the screaming of their name. They dropped their phone, picking up the bat from where they’d placed it and practically tripped over everything just to get back to the bedroom. Shoving the door open, bat at the ready. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM-” </p><p>Oh-<br/>
Wait-<br/>
There was no intruder, but there was Kira in the middle of the bed, and Tasse’s heart seemed to drop at the sight of her.</p><p>The sudden light from the open door made Kira blink, vision blurry from both her tears and lack of glasses, but when she heard Tasse’s voice, she started crying harder. She held out her hands and made a grabby motion for them, and was quickly met with a dip in the bed and Tasse pulling her into their lap. </p><p>“What happened? It’s okay- You’re safe, I’ve got you.” Tasse was trying to stay calm for the sake of their partner, but they hadn’t seen an outburst like this from her before. It was kind of scary to see her in such a terrified state of mind. Their main concern was comforting her, wrapping their arms firmly around her and squeezing her close. </p><p>Kira buried her face in their chest but the tears just wouldn’t stop, her hands grasping at Tasse’s shoulders in an effort to be closer despite how close they already were. She still couldn’t form coherent thoughts, everything was too loud, too dark, even too bright, too everything all at once and it made her shake. </p><p>Tasse had to lay back while Kira clung to them, although they didn’t mind, just holding her tighter and kissing her head. They weren’t sure what to say in the moment, but their own panic was starting to settle knowing she was safe. </p><p>It was quiet for a while, just the sounds of Kira’s slowly subsiding sobs filled the room and Tasse wanted her to be in a better space before really trying to understand what had happened to cause such a reaction. There was an occasional whisper of ‘I’m here’ or ‘You’re safe’ which Tasse had noticed the gentle confirmations had calmed her some. </p><p>Although Kira’s headspace was still frazzled, she could think clearer and her head ached from all of the sobbing she’d done. She sniffled softly using her knuckles to scrub away her tears but Tasse had knocked her hands away in order to wipe her tears away themself. Kira leaned into their hands, glancing up at them while her eyes watered again. “Sorry- I-” She huffed softly, but Tasse just kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes with their thumbs. </p><p>“Ki, you have nothing to apologize for. Are you ready to talk about what happened, or do you need more time?”<br/>
Tasse was so patient with her, and Kira didn’t always understand why or even how. Tasse had such a short fuse with others, but was endlessly patient with her. Did they even know how much that meant to her? </p><p>Kira took a breath to steady herself, hands gently grasping at their wrists in order to keep their hands on her face. Her shoulders were starting to relax, she was safe here with them. Logically she knew that, Tasse always made her feel so safe, and she loved them dearly for that. “Mhm, yeah- I think I’m okay to talk about it.” Her voice was small, trembling in some places so she had to snuggle closer to them for comfort. </p><p>Tasse wrapped an arm around her waist when she snuggled closer, leaving one hand to cradle her face as they looked down at her in their lap. “Alright, tiger. Take your time, we have all night.” </p><p>One breath, and then another.<br/>
A rapidly beating heart in her ears that wasn’t her own<br/>
She turned her head to hide her face against their chest again, the one place she felt safe.</p><p>“I had a nightmare..” It was barely above a whisper, and if Tasse hadn’t been listening so intently they would have missed it. </p><p>“You were gone, and.. He was there- My- mmh-” Kira whimpered, moving her hands over her ears at the sudden resonance of her fathers voice in her head. “My dad.. He was there and he said you gave me to him again because I can’t do what I’m told..”</p><p>“He was lying right? You- You’d never do that to me.. You.. You love me, right? You wouldn’t- You wouldn’t hurt me like that, you wouldn’t let him hurt me again..” Suddenly she was staring at them, tears pooling in her eyes, almost desperately searching for an answer from her partner. </p><p>Tasse froze for half a second, anger burning suddenly and they wondered if they could fist fight a nightmare. But Kira was looking for an answer, so they took a heavy breath letting their hands gently rub her shoulders. “Kira, I would rather die first then ever hurt you. Of course I love you. I would never let anyone hurt you. They’d have to try to get through me first.” They met her gaze, hands cupping her face so they could again wipe away her tears. </p><p>Kira didn’t want to keep crying, but she couldn’t help it, nor could she explain the sudden relief she felt. That was the only way she could describe it. The sheer relief of being entirely safe with, and loved by one individual. She always had such a hard time expressing the way she felt, but god it was so much easier with Tasse. </p><p>Tasse’s thumbs rubbed slow small circles against Kira’s cheeks, quietly guiding her breathing with their own. </p><p>In and out<br/>
In and out<br/>
Once, twice and a third time.</p><p>Kira’s tears seem to finally have subsided, so Tasse just wrapped their arms around her waist again. They pressed a kiss to her nose, then her cheeks, before finally kissing her forehead, giving her a small squeeze. “Was there any more to your dream?”</p><p>Based on the way her face twisted in discomfort, it was safe to say there was more. Before she spoke again, Kira tucked her face against their chest and attempted to relax her shoulders. She could finish telling them her dream, she had to, in order for it to stop affecting her so wholly. “Mhm, only a little bit though.. It was about when my dad sent me away, you know how.. I had a baby when I was a teenager?”</p><p>They hadn’t expected that, Kira hardly ever spoke on the subject, especially since the night she had told them everything. “I.. Yeah, I remember.” Tasse’s tone was a little tighter then they’d meant it, but Kira understood. Tasse’s anger at that situation was understandable. </p><p>She tipped her head back to look at them, she really did love them so much. Kira had to take a breath, a little amused at how her body rose and fell with Tasse’s breathing. “It was that man.. My father had disappeared and that man was there. Grabbing me, telling me that I’ll only ever be good for carrying children-” She flinched at the thought, but was glad to suddenly be held tighter.</p><p>“That made me scared.. But I know that’s not true- I’m good for a lot of things-”</p><p>“Like being my wife.” Tasse teased her, in an attempt to soothe the stress she might be feeling from recalling the dream, even though they were stressed on hearing that. </p><p>Kira cracked a smile at that, gently bonking her partner on the head with her knuckles. “When did we get married? And why wasn’t I invited?” Her smile wavered just a second before she shifted her head over the spot where she could listen to their heartbeat. </p><p>“Didn’t you know? Moving in with me was the confirmation of our marriage.” They ran their fingers through her hair, other hand pulling the blankets up to tuck around her, “On a more serious note, Kira, I won’t let anyone touch you in any way. I’ll kill them before that happens.” </p><p>Kira shuddered from the sudden warmth, but her eyes closed having found her comfy spot. She was at a loss for words, which happened often of course, but it was a different kind of speechless. </p><p>Both she and Tasse were never really good at words, between their hotheaded temperament and her lack of emotional knowledge, it made for an interesting pairing. To others, Tasse could be cold, but to her, they were so very warm. Even on the days they tried their best to hide it, they were always so warm to her. </p><p>Like her own personal sun in the body of one permanently grumpy human being. </p><p>She felt better now, the nightmare seemed to have been chased from her thoughts for the moment. It was as if her partner had a superpower, one that allowed them to make her feel so much better then she had felt before.  </p><p> She was drifting again, lulled in security and warmth by the person beneath her. Her vision was clouded by haze, unable to truly open her eyes again so she gave a gentle pat to Tasse’s chest, her voice barely a murmur, “Mh- You make me feel safe.. <i>I love you.<i>” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>One second, then another passed.<br/>
There was a hand gently patting the back of her head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>I love you too<i>, now get some rest. We can talk more in the morning.”</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>